Speak Now (Or Forever Hold Your Peace)
by MissBootjah
Summary: Klaroline Winter Wonderland Exchange gift for Realynn8. Klaus finds himself at Caroline's wedding. As a guest. How their story started, where it went wrong and how it continued. -Mostly told in flashbacks, before it moves to present times-


**The Klaroline Winter Wonderland gift for Monika!**

 **Figured I should post it on as well since all my other Klaroline work is here.**

* * *

Klaus had known he would be present at Caroline's wedding ever since he was a little boy. As her best friend's brother he had been dragged into a few too many of their dress-up weddings to not realize that one day, both would celebrate that day for real. Caroline had always made it really clear that he would be wise to attend hers later as well.

As a young child, Caroline's pretend weddings had always been heavily planned, so it shouldn't come to him as a surprise that this actual wedding was absolutely perfect. It was perfect from the location, to the flowers, to the seating arrangement. There was perfection in every aspect but one; all but the groom.

When he used to think about her weddings he always assumed he would just be attending as a guest, as Rebekah's brother. That friend she had known since she was young, as you had to invite out of obligation, like Elijah had been. He could have never imagined what his role in this wedding would be, or what he would do.

* * *

" _No," an eight year old Caroline crossed her arms while she stood in front of him in her white dress with a daisy braided in her hair._

" _What is it this time?" Klaus sighed, fidgeting with the uncomfortable tie that Caroline had sneaked out of her father's closet. He didn't understand why he was always the one dragged into his sister's and Caroline's little games. Didn't Rebekah have other brothers she could torture?_

" _You're not supposed to ask if we're done yet," she pouted. "You have to say I do, and then we shake hands."_

" _And than we're done?" he perked up. He could say two more words if it would free him from the little nuisances._

" _No," she shook her head stubbornly. "There has to be a party and Rebekah still has to marry."_

" _I can't marry him!" Rebekah protested. "He's my brother."_

 _Caroline rolled her eyes, staring both Mikaelsons down. "I'm trying to get married here and the two of you are ruining it. Klaus stand there and look happy that you're marrying me. Rebekah read our vows and stop being difficult. It's pretend," she sighed exasperated. "You two better not ruin my real wedding later!"_

" _Who says I'll even be on your real wedding," Klaus said. He had seen enough of Caroline's weddings for a lifetime._

" _Of course you will," she insisted. "You're Rebekah's brother and my pretend husband. You have to be a part of it. As long as you don't ruin it!"_

" _I won't," he promised, knowing how important this was for little Caroline Forbes._

* * *

He promised he wouldn't ruin her wedding and he had never intended to, but he wasn't sure which of his actions would result in that right now. She had made her stand clear the night before, but his words remained unsaid.

If he was being honest, that's how it had always been between them. He had never been good in relationships but something in Caroline made him want to change that and he had tried. She had that effect on him. He remembered back when he had just received his masters and had returned to Mystic Falls for the summer. He had planned a two week vacation but Caroline Forbes had somehow wormed her way into his heart and ended up changing his mind. She always made him change his mind.

* * *

 _His first night back in Mystic Falls he went to the Grill, in desperate need of their bar. The first thing he noticed when he arrived was the leggy blonde in the black skinny jeans and a top that left part of her back bare. Her skin looked soft and he automatically walked in her direction, feeling himself drawn to the faceless beauty._

 _It was then that he heard her laugh; he knew that laugh. He looked next to her and noticed his younger brother sitting next to the blonde. Kol spotted him and said something to the blonde before she turned around with a smile on her face._

" _Klaus!" she called out happily, walking over to him and enveloping him in a hug. "You're back!"_

 _He stiffened in her embrace and she quickly released him. "Caroline," he was surprised to see her. She had certainly grown into a beautiful young woman. He eyed the glass of scotch in her hand. "Aren't you a little young to drink?"_

 _She laughed at him again, "Getting alcohol as a minor isn't exactly difficult here. Something you should know very well yourself," she shot him a conspiring wink before she continued. "But I've been twenty-one since my last birthday."_

 _Twenty-one. How long had it been since he had last seen her? The last time she wasn't exactly a child anymore, but still young enough that he could tell himself she was. This woman in front of him right now? Not a child in any way._

 _He quickly recomposed himself and laughed, "Well if that's the case, can I offer you another drink?"_

 _Caroline looked surprised for a moment before she shook her head, "No thanks, I should head home. I have a meeting with Carol to prepare for tomorrow morning, and I should probably be sober during those."_

" _I don't know you to leave preparations to the last minute," he joked while he looked at her. She had really grown into an exquisite young woman and he had to remind himself that she was his baby sister's best friend. Off-limits._

" _I don't. But I want to go over them just in case," she retorted. She looked slightly offended that he would even consider that she was late with preparations but he didn't offer an apology._

" _Well than I won't keep you," Klaus told her, moving aside so she could pass through._

 _She looked thrown by the gesture but turned around back to Kol. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" she asked while she gave him a peck on his cheek._

" _Of course, doll. I wouldn't miss it!"_

" _Good!" she told him while she walked backwards towards the exit. "Oh and Klaus?" she called out._

" _Yes, love?"_

" _It's good to see you again," she beamed at him before she left._

 _Klaus couldn't resist the smile on his face while he watched her leave, but his concentration was only broken when he heard Kol chuckle next to him._

" _Hate to see them go, love to watch them leave," Kol joked while Klaus glared at him. "Oh cheer up brother, there's a Mystic Falls event tomorrow night that Caroline is organizing. You should visit."_

" _Why would I be interested?" Klaus feigned. This was Rebekah's best friend and he would only be in Mystic Falls for two weeks. It could never happen._

" _Because it's a formal and we're all going," Kol opted. "Besides, Caroline will need someone to dance with since her dance partner broke his arm last week. She's getting desperate, she was even asking me for help, can you imagine?"_

 _Klaus thought it through for a moment. He knew he should decline but this event was important for Caroline. If it was a dance partner she needed, who was he to say no? "I'll do it."_

* * *

He often wondered what would happen if he hadn't offered to be Caroline's dance partner/date that night. He wouldn't have stayed in Mystic Falls for as long as he had, he would have been single in New York. He could have even met someone back in New York. It was filled with ifs and maybes, not just for him but also for her. Caroline could have met someone in her small town. She could have gotten married and would have gotten the life she had always wanted.

That still happened, or it was happening at least. Just three more hours and Caroline would say "I do" to her fiancé Tyler Lockwood. She had already planned her fairytale wedding, chosen her picture perfect future husband, and it was all set in stone. Or at least he tried to tell himself it was. He knew it wasn't as perfect as she wanted it to look and she only needed one thing from him to change that. He just wasn't sure he could give her that.

* * *

" _Klaus?" Caroline looked surprised when he showed up in a tux, offering her his arm. She automatically took it while they walked in to Carol Lockwood's home. "What are you doing here?"_

" _I believe the invitation was for my whole family," he smiled, pleased when he noticed her shiver. He relished in the fact that he had an effect on her, especially since it was nothing compared to hers on him._

" _Of course," she quickly regained herself. He definitely looked good in a tux and she knew it were the remains of her childhood crush speaking, but damn. "It's just that you rarely ever attended these events. I'm just surprised you chose to visit one while you're on your break."_

" _Since I won't be here for long, and this is where everyone is right now, it only seemed logical to show up," Klaus explained. "Besides, Kol told me you were looking for a dance partner tonight and he was your last resort. I thought I would spare your feet his enthusiasm."_

 _Caroline laughed in response, "I appreciate it. I remember how Bonnie complained for hours the day after our senior prom. He really stepped on her quite a couple of times," she paused for a moment. "I have to confess though. I've never seen you dance before so I'm not sure you're such an upgrade," she joked._

" _It's been quite a while," he admitted, "But I'm positive you'll make sure I'm keeping up." He noticed a tray of champagne and grabbed a glass for both of them before handing one to Caroline. Turning to her, he finally took the chance to really look at her. She was wearing a blue velvet dress with a low neckline and a wider skirt, ending just above the knee. He tried not to pay attention to the way the blue fabric was stretched tight over the top of her bosom and quickly took a sip of his champagne as a distraction._

 _After a few seconds he finally spoke again. "You look beautiful, as always."_

" _Thank you," Caroline hoped she wasn't blushing as bad as she suspected. Weren't you supposed to outgrow your high school crushes on best friend's older brothers? "You clean up pretty nice yourself as well."_

" _You should thank Elijah. I didn't pack a suit but of course my brother had a few I could borrow for the night," Klaus confessed._

" _I'm surprised," Caroline laughed, "I wouldn't have thought you would be able to get him to part with one of his suits."_

" _It's entirely possible that I haven't exactly asked permission for the temporarily use of the suit," Klaus explained. He was well aware what his answer would have been._

" _Well if he doesn't notice," Caroline told him conspiringly, "You could always keep it. I think it looks better on you anyway."_

" _There is no way Elijah won't recognize it. He's very peculiar with his suits."_

" _Normally maybe, but I happen to know that Katherine is his date tonight and she's the best at distracting men," Caroline confided, "Besides, what's one suit in a hundred?"_

 _Klaus chuckled, "I've always known you were a little troublemaker."_

 _She laughed while shaking her head. "Only when it's about you Mikaelson boys, and it's not like I'm that little anymore," she insisted. She wasn't sure why, but something about Klaus calling her little –younger- made her whole insides protest._

" _No," Klaus admitted while he looked at her intensely, "I suppose you're right."_

 _Neither would look away and it wasn't until the music started playing that they broke their stares. Klaus coughed uncomfortably and looked around, noticing several couples finding their way to the dance floor. He looked back at Caroline, taking in the blush on her face, and how she avoided his eyes, focusing on the floor instead. "I believe I promised you a dance," he said, while taking her hand._

 _They both shivered at the touch and Caroline looked up in surprise, "Of course," she stammered and followed him on the dance floor. That's why he was here, she reminded herself, and he was only doing her a favor._

 _She noticed the first beams of light sneak through her curtains and Caroline quickly turned around, bumping into something solid instead. With her eyes closed shut, she half sleepily reached out and traced the shape, trying to identify the object in her bed._

" _Love," someone grabbed her hand, stopping her movement, "I wouldn't go lower."_

 _She stilled, pulling her hand back in shock and quickly peeked underneath her eyelashes and noticed a bare-chested Klaus in her bed. She looked down at the place her hand had occupied previously and realized she had been only an inch removed from reaching under the cover territory._

" _Omg," she exclaimed, looking at Klaus in bewilderment, "We had sex. OMG Rebekah will murder me. Or you. Or both," she groaned. How much did she have to drink last night? She remembered the dancing, some flirting, and sneaking a bottle of champagne with them while they… left for her house._

" _Relax Caroline, we didn't have sex," Klaus tried to reassure her._

" _Then explain why you're naked in my bed!" Caroline exclaimed._

 _In a swift move, Klaus removed the cover and Caroline covered her eyes with her hands. "Okay I know we had sex and all but since I don't remember, I would appreciate that the first time that I see your cock, isn't with me freaking out!"_

 _Klaus smirked, amused that she let it slip that she had thought about a first time for that and let out a soft chuckle. "Caroline, you're still in your underwear and I'm not naked," he grabbed her hands and removed them from her eyes. "See? Still wearing my boxers, we didn't have sex. Not from lack of trying on your part," he added jokingly._

 _Her eyes automatically trailed down his body and she couldn't help but admire it. No wonder she had tried. She froze. "How do you mean I tried to have sex with you!?"_

" _Its fine Caroline, I know it didn't mean anything. You were just drunk and horny and I wouldn't take advantage of you that way."_

" _So that's why you rejected me?" Caroline asked half relieved._

" _Of course, you weren't in your right mind to make that decision." Klaus turned on his side to look at her._

" _So," she swallowed thickly before turning as well, facing him. She was still in only her matching blue bra and panties and she knew her breasts got squished together in this position but she needed to know if their flirting last night had been real. "So if I were in my right mind… what- what would you have done then?"_

 _Klaus positioned himself closer to her, leaning forward and she could feel his breath mingle with hers, "I would have-" he moved closer and she could almost taste his lips, "Done," his lips grazed hers softly for a second before he quickly pulled back. "Something that we would have both regretted," he finished, throwing cold water over both of them. He sat on the edge of her bed and looked at her with regret, "I'm leaving in less than two weeks, and you deserve better than a one night stand with someone that's just going to leave you afterwards._

" _So that's it?" Caroline asked angrily, "You're making decisions for me now?"_

" _I'm trying to protect you," Klaus protested, "I'm no good for you!"_

" _I'm not asking to date you Klaus! I know you have to return to your NYC life, I'm not having some disillusions of a great romance here but you're not even willing to take a change. You're just afraid."_

" _Five minutes ago you were freaking out because you thought we had sex, and now you're pissed that I won't?" he asked incredulously. He would never understand women._

" _I'm pissed that you're making decisions for me," Caroline corrected, "You may think of me as 'little Caroline' but I've done a lot of growing up while you're gone. I don't need anyone protecting me; I've had to do that plenty on my own." She jumped out of bed, and grabbed the robe that hung over her chair, before she moved out of her room. "I'm expecting you gone by the time I'm back!" she said coldly before entering her bathroom._

* * *

They had both locked the door to their future that night, but somehow they had stolen a key, because not even a couple of days later, it had been opened once again. If only he had let it go after that. If he wouldn't have gotten attached, he wouldn't have these troubles right now.

He was putting on his suit, and he had two more hours before the wedding. Only one more before he had to leave and he still hadn't made his decision. Would he accept Caroline's offer? Could he ruin her wedding like that? But if it was what she wanted… was he really ruining it?

When he had first heard that Caroline was dating Tyler, he had been hurt but he assumed they would only be a momentarily thing. He hadn't given up on finding the right timing for them and figured that Caroline was just passing the time until that moment arrived.

When a year later he received the invite to her wedding, he realized Caroline had done the healthy thing. She had moved on, or at least she appeared to have moved on.

If she really had, she wouldn't have given him that speech and she surely wouldn't have told him he had one last shot. He had one last shot, and he had no idea what to do with it.

I do or I don't… how was he the one having to give that answer today?

* * *

 _Three days. That's how long Caroline had managed to avoid him and he would have found it impressive if it wasn't for the fact that she kept dragging one of his siblings with her. He had only a little over a week in Mystic Falls left and he hadn't shared more than ten words with Rebekah. Five of them had been about Caroline. "Can't stay, going to Care!"_

 _So when he saw the two of them sharing a picnic in the park, he decided it was time to crash._

" _Rebekah!" he walked over to his sister and gave her a quick hug before sitting down. "Thought that was you," he grinned. "Caroline," he shortly nodded at the other blonde._

" _Hey Nik," Rebekah smiled at her brother, "What are you up to?"_

" _Just wandering, it's not like there's a lot to do," he admitted before taking place next to his sister. "It appears the Salvatores have left Mystic Falls as well?" he stated. He had visited their boarding house, hoping for some company but had found it vacant that day._

" _They moved away earlier this year," Rebekah explained, "I think they moved back to Italy or something but it's not like they kept in touch."_

 _Klaus nodded in understanding, it's not like they had been close anyway. He only hung out with Stefan now and then but after he left he hadn't stayed in touch either. "Well that leaves my last option of entertainment in this small town. I'm almost looking forward to another of those boring founding parties."_

" _Excuse me!" Caroline had tried to stay silent but she couldn't allow him to continue to insult her beloved town. More importantly than that, she was in charge of organizing those founding parties and they definitely weren't 'boring'. "So just because you moved to NYC, you're suddenly too good for Mystic Falls?"_

" _I never said that, love," she shivered when the endearment fell from his lips. "You have to admit though, there isn't much to do."_

" _There is the Grill!" Caroline protested, "Or the park, and otherwise you can spend some time with the people that have missed you here!" She inwardly cursed, she hadn't meant to reveal that final thing but it was too late now. Hopefully he wouldn't deduce that she included herself on that final list._

" _Well it's not like I have a lot of options spending time with my family, since they always seem to be near you," he spat out and looked at his left when he heard laughter._

" _Omg can you two ever not bicker?" Rebekah asked, "Seriously it's like you two are an old married couple."_

" _We are not!" Klaus and Caroline protested at the same time._

 _Rebekah shook her head in amusement while she looked at two of her favorite people. If only they would get their head out of their ass. The wheels in her head started turning and she smirked at the two. "Well how about we combine Caroline's list. Drinks at the Grill tonight with the people who missed you," Rebekah opted. And if she happened to forget to inform Kol and Elijah, that was just because she was busy preparing for her date that night._

 _Klaus agreed, and Caroline hesitantly accepted the offer as well before Klaus left. Rebekah's plan was in order and she couldn't be more pleased._

* * *

It had been that night, because of his sister's meddling that Caroline and he had finally found some common ground. They both wanted revenge on his sister. So together they had been coming up with plans, ridiculous scenario's that they would never be able to pull off and after hours he realized one thing. He was enjoying himself. All because of Caroline, once again.

He missed those times; he missed kissing her, loving her, talking to her, laughing with her. It all tied back to one major thing, he missed her but he couldn't have her.

That night, they had been close. They had opened up to each other and let each other in. In their hearts, his home, and his bed. They spend his final days in Mystic Falls together, and Klaus hadn't thought about leaving as much as before.

With Caroline next to him, her arms wrapped around his chest while he trailed kisses down her neck had been home to him, but they knew it was temporarily. At least had they thought it was.

* * *

" _So you have to leave today?" Caroline asked while she pulled the covers of his bed around herself._

" _You know I do," Klaus sat upright and gazed down at her. "We knew when I had to leave," he reached out to her and started tracing shapes on her back. This had been why I had avoided getting close to Caroline in the first place. He knew he had to leave, he knew he couldn't give her more. What he hadn't anticipated what that he would want it to be more to._

" _I know," Caroline inched closer to him, resting her head on his lap. "I'm just trying to figure out why you can't stay a little longer. You graduated, and you don't have a job in NYC waiting for you right now, and don't think I didn't overhear you mention to Elijah that the lease of your apartment has run out."_

" _All the more reasons for me to return, if I don't do it know, it will only be harder in the future."_

" _I'm not saying stay here forever," she protested while she started climbing on his lap, her covers falling back on the bed in the process and leaving her bare. "I'm just saying… maybe a few more weeks?" she smirked before she captured his lips in a slow sensuous kiss._

 _He groaned before he reluctantly broke their kiss. He knew what she was doing and he knew how easy it was to lose himself in her. "You fight dirty, love," he told her before burying his face in the crook of her neck. He teased her with soft kisses, and some harder bites until he found that place she loved so much. He could feel her squirm against his erection and he let out a low hiss._

" _You don't know the half of it," she teased and prepared to get of his lap but his arms wrapped around her waist stopped her. She looked up in surprise and noticed him looking down at her with gentleness in his eyes that didn't match the strong grip of arms. With a startle she realized he didn't want to let her go either. "But I can't show you everything, if you have to leave so soon," she tried once more, her lips ghosting over his before she bit down on his bottom lip._

" _So that's it?" he laughed, "You're withholding sex unless I stay?"_

 _Caroline shrugged, moving once more so her sex stroked over his erection, "It's worth a try."_

 _He shook his head in exasperation, letting out on final laugh before he kissed her once more. This kiss was faster, more urgent and Caroline let out a moan when she felt his tongue stroke hers. Klaus used her brief loss of control and changed their positions, laying Caroline back on the bed while he hovered over her._

" _Are you sure?" he asked, looking deep in her eyes while he positioned herself before her entrance._

" _Of what?" she asked unsurely, "Of this? Of course."_

" _That you want me to stay."_

 _She didn't answer, instead she wrapped her legs around his waist and with one strong move pushed him inside of her. "Yes," she moaned while she felt him between her walls, "Yes I want you to-" she gasped when he took over the pace and quickly slammed back inside of her._

" _Caroline," he looked down at her while he moved inside of her, taking in the faint blush in her cheeks and the rise and fall of her chest while she was close to her climax. She looked absolutely stunning and in that moment he recognized that he couldn't leave, even if he wanted to._

" _Klaus," she moaned once more, pulling him down in a kiss while she reached her orgasm. "Thank you for staying," she whispered against his lips while he finished._

* * *

He was in the car with Elijah and there was a tense silence. Of course his brother knew that he had been involved with Caroline, but he had never realized the extent of that relationship, the deep bond between them that refused to leave, even with time. Elijah definitely wasn't aware that Caroline had offered to cancel her wedding if he would tell her to. The problem was that he knew that he couldn't truly ask her that. She wanted this life, marriage, the white picket fence and he knew he couldn't give her that.

Even in Mystic Falls when she asked him to stay, it had only taken him a little over three weeks before he left for New York again. The only difference in the plans was that this time, Caroline would visit.

* * *

 _He got a job offer for a huge company that he couldn't decline and Caroline understood so they had made an agreement. They would see each other every weekend, either he would travel, or she would._

 _At first the agreement had worked perfectly for them. Caroline came over to New York a lot and he enjoyed showing her the city, the sights and he loved how she lit up in the huge city. It wasn't until a couple of months past however, that the visits started to become less and less frequent._

 _The first weekend they missed, Klaus had an important meeting and Caroline couldn't leave because of the Miss Mystic's even she was organizing. They made it up to each other the week after with a carriage ride through Central's Park like he knew Caroline had dreamed off._

 _It continued like that for a couple of more weeks, with a few missed weekends, until Klaus had missed Caroline's birthday after repeatedly ensuring her he wouldn't. She had been angry at him, declined his calls, and didn't initiate any of their scheduled Skype chats. He figured she needed some time, or maybe she was just busy, and called the flower shop in Mystic Falls to send her flowers every day that week, until she would visit New York and they could talk it over._

 _Seven days passed but Caroline never showed up in New York. His texts remained unanswered, his calls declined and from the flower shop he knew she received all his flowers but she never commented on those either. He didn't know how to make it up to her if she didn't allow him to communicate so on the tenth day he cancelled all his meetings for that day, and the one after. He ignored his assistant insisting that he couldn't just do that and booked a last minute to Virginia. He needed to see Caroline and get her to talk to him and clearly she wasn't about to show up at his door._

 _A heated phone call with his boss and a several hour flight later and he knocked on Caroline's door. He could see her peek through the curtain before the window and when she saw his face before the door she turned around, leaving him on her porch._

 _"Caroline!" he called out while he saw her take the stairs. He groaned in disappointment. She wouldn't even open the door, were they really that easily broken?_

 _He sat down on her porch. He knew that she would have to come out at one point and he only needed a moment._

 _Apparently he didn't need to wait long because after five minutes, Caroline walked out of her door with a box in her arms. She put it down next to him and started to turn around, but a hand wrapped around her wrist stopped her. "What's this?" Klaus asked her while he looked at the box. He noticed some clothes of his and several bouquets of flowers, some already withered. He started standing, wanted to walk closer to her but the look in her eyes told him to stay where he was._

 _"It's your stuff," Caroline told him, refusing to look at him. "That's why you're here right? You need it all back? I mean I get it, how can this town compete with your glamorous NYC life but really if you wanted to break up with me, you could have just told me! You didn't need to leave me all alone on my own birthday party! You knew how important this was to me!" she explained, throwing her arms in the air in exasperation. "I missed you and I didn't need the big party. All I needed was you, but I get it now. New York, your job, that mattered more to you. It's why you had to leave this town, me, and it's why you didn't come back to me. Multiple times." She pressed her finger against his chest, unaware that she had gotten closer to him in her rant. Tears were starting to fall on her face while she tried -and failed- to keep them in. "You know how many times something kept me from you?" she started sobbing, "_ _Zero. Because you're the most important thing to me. Clearly that's not the case for you though, and I can't be with someone that doesn't put me first."_

 _For a moment he was_ _fro_ _zen, heartbroken that he had made her feel like that and he knew that partly she was right. He had never meant to make her feel like that, he had tried to put her first, but maybe the distance wasn't working. Maybe it was better to let her go and allow her to find her happiness elsewhere, with someone else._

 _He couldn't do that though, he was selfish by nature and he didn't see himself letting her go. He cared about her too much for that, it's why he had dropped everything to see her. If he needed to, he could change, as long as he wouldn't lose her._

" _No," he caressed her face between his, wiping away some of her tears in the process, "You're important to me Caroline, you have no idea how much. Remember when I tried to push you away after that dance?" He could see her lip wobble while she nodded at him so he continued, "The reason why I pushed you away wasn't because I thought you wouldn't be able to walk away after one time, it was because I knew that I wouldn't be able to. And I still can't. I'm not going to leave and let you just give up on us because I made a mistake."_

 _He sighed and looked her in the eyes, he still noticed the tears streaming down her face and he wished he wasn't responsible for those. "I'm messed up. I make mistakes, I break things and you were the last person I ever wanted to break. I thought I was protecting you back then but I was stupid, because you don't break. You're strong, beautiful and you heal, you've endured so much in your life but you're still optimistic and so full of light. You heal those around you, and I know so because you healed me; you made me want to be better. Let me prove that I can be better."_

" _Klaus, I-" she stumbled over her words and he could see the fight within herself. She didn't know what she wanted so he did the selfish thing; he kissed her. She gasped into his mouth and pulled him closer by his shirt. "Klaus," she gasped while she buried her fingers in the curls on his neck. She knew there was something she wanted to say but in that moment she lost all her thoughts, her words, there was only him. He was her perfect distraction and when she felt him press her against her door, she opened it._

 _She woke up the next morning, with her head resting on Klaus chest. She could feel his hands on her bare back, playing with her hair while she was still waking up and for she quickly closed her eyes again. She didn't want to wake up, this moment was perfect, but she knew what she had to do._

" _Love," she heard him call out hesitantly and she twisted around a bit so she could look up at him._

" _Yeah," she replied while stretching out over him, "I'm up."_

 _He looked her over appreciatively while she hovered over him and quickly rolled them around, landing on top of her. She looked up in surprise but he could read the hesitancy in her eyes and quickly rolled off again. So they weren't yet okay. He shouldn't be surprised. He had never let her finish her thoughts, so desperate to change her mind that he tried distracting her with sex; he should have known that wouldn't work._

" _We need to talk," she said while she grabbed a clean shirt, "Last night was-"_

" _Don't say it was a mistake," Klaus interrupted, while he collected his clothes as well._

" _I didn't want to say that," Caroline protested, "Last night… it was intense. We both said stuff, shared something with each other that we don't normally do."_

" _That's a good thing isn't it?" Klaus asked unsurely, he didn't understand where she was going with this at all._

" _Normally it is. It brings you closer to the person you love, but not for us. At the end of the day you will go your own way again and we'll be separated by hundreds of miles until one of us has time to visit. I love you, but I can't live like that."_

" _So this is it?" Klaus protested, "After months of being happy, you're giving up?"_

" _We're stuck Klaus! We're not going anywhere. I'm here, you're there, and neither of us is making plans to change that. Our timing is all wrong and I rather we make a clean break now, and maybe, hopefully, try again later when one of us is ready to make that change, than continue like that and possibly ruining us forever."_

* * *

She had been right. He knew she had been. He just hadn't expected time to run out and for her to find someone else by then. It shouldn't have surprised him. With the life he was leading, with them in two separate cities, he could have never given her, her dream wedding. They couldn't have bought a house for the two of them, no kids… it was never the life she wanted and he was glad she never settled for less. Caroline Forbes deserved everything she wanted and although he hated he hadn't been able to be a part of it, he was happy she was finally finding it.

He had joined his family at the garden and they were waiting until everyone gathered in the church for the ceremony. There was still no sight of Caroline, or Tyler but he was pretty sure he had seen a familiar blonde peek between the curtains on the third floor. Even on her own wedding she had to see if everything was perfect outside.

Time was running out and he knew that he had a choice to make. Once again he had two options, and he had no idea which was winning. Stopping the wedding or not… He hadn't even considered the option before she brought it up, before –after almost two years- they met again at her rehearsal dinner.

* * *

" _So how awkward is this?" Kol asked jokingly while Klaus parked the car in front of the restaurant. "Seeing your ex for the first time since the break-up, on her rehearsal dinner?" he added._

 _Klaus sighed, he was used to Kol's antics but for once, his brother was right. Seeing Caroline again after all that time, with someone else by her side would be difficult but he had made her a promise decades ago. He would be present at her wedding, and he wasn't about to break any of his promises to her. This was important to her, and she was to him._

 _He hadn't expected to be invited to the rehearsal dinner but with Rebekah as the maid of honor he shouldn't have been surprised._

" _We didn't end on bad terms," Klaus told him. He had never told his family the complete story of him and Caroline, and he assumed that Caroline hadn't. He knew they all speculated it was just distance or maybe even that it had never been serious in the first place, and he wasn't going to confirm or deny any of those theories. "But we live in different cities, living different lives. The opportunity to see each other before today hadn't presented itself, that's it."_

" _Well you missed a lot," Kol joked, "Between people getting married and the Grill getting a new owner absolutely nothing changed in Mystic Falls." Kol thought it through for a moment, "Well unless Caroline starting her own business counts, but she's still doing the same type of work so not much different there either."_

 _Klaus was well aware of that fact of course. Although he had kept his distance to Mystic Falls, he had inquired about Caroline here and there and had gotten some updates from family members and old friends whenever they talked. So he had known that Caroline had started her own event planning company about a year ago, and if he heard right, she was actually doing pretty well._

 _She could do better of course, but there were only so many events that could be held in a small town. She should branch out, find a bigger city to move her business to but he knew that she wouldn't go for that. More importantly, she didn't need to. Tyler was in Mystic Falls so why would she need to leave?_

 _They walked into the restaurant and after greeting his sister and Elijah with his fiancée Katherine, he made it back to the bar. He really needed a drink._

 _While he waited on his scotch, he turned around, scanning the restaurant while everyone was walking in. He hadn't seen most of these people in years and he couldn't say he minded that much. When he had left the town, he hadn't meant to look back and although his ties with Caroline had kept him closer for some time, he was finally free. Or at least he liked to think he was, she clearly still had the power to summon him back._

 _His eyes had started looking for his favorite blonde on their own accord and he was disappointed to notice that she wasn't there yet. He turned back around to grab his drink and took a few sips before he would go back to the table. He needed some peace and quiet before he would join the herd._

 _After he finished his scotch he intended to walk back to his brother who he had already noticed directing him over on multiple accounts, but a sharp tug on his sleeve changed his direction. He was surprised to notice the beautiful blonde leading him into the hallway and his eyes lingered over her form. Before he could react she shoved them into the nearest bathroom and turned to him._

" _Hi," she breathed out while she took a step back, creating some distance between the two._

" _Caroline," he greeted. Her name still left his lips with ease, like the word belonged there and he had never stopped using it. "What's going on?" he asked her confused. Why had she pulled him into the ladies room of all places?_

" _I need to ask you something." She was turned around, looking at him in the reflection of the mirror instead of facing him. He could see her arms moving and he knew she was fiddling her thumbs like she used to do when she was nervous._

" _Caroline what is it?" he stepped forward, ready to reach out to her before remembering he had lost that privilege._

" _I'm getting married tomorrow," she exclaimed, and he winced. He really didn't need the reminder, he was well aware. "But here I am," she told him, "With you. Why do I do that?" He stayed silent, unsure where she was going with this but he knew her well enough to know that he should let her finish her rant so she could sort out her own thoughts._

" _We broke up. I'm with Tyler. I'm happy and I'm getting married tomorrow. So why is it that the second I see you, I drag you away from everyone else? Why am I trying to get alone with you?" she turned around, tears pooling in her eyes, "Why do I still think about you?"_

" _I-" Klaus tried to think of anything to tell her but he knew that there wasn't anything he could say that would make her feel better. He could tell her that he thought about her too, but what would that fix? She would still be getting married and only have more on her mind to concern herself over._

" _I know," she told him before pacing through the room, "I'm crazy. I mean I must be if I sneak out of my own rehearsal dinner to see you." She paused for a moment and looked up at him, "Or maybe I'm not. Maybe seeing you makes it so much harder for me to deny what I really want."_

" _And what is it you really want?" Klaus asked hesitantly._

" _It doesn't matter!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, "Because I'm getting married, and you're in New York, and you have your life there and I'm sure it's good and you have someone you share it with, so I shouldn't be having these thoughts!"_

" _I don't," when he noticed her confused look he clarified, "Have someone in my life. I guess I was just terrible at finding the right time."_

" _Oh," she turned back to the mirror, trying to fix her face before the tears would ruin her make-up. "I just- I assumed- I mean it's been two years and you're… well you."_

" _There hasn't been anyone else, after," Klaus clarified and she nodded in understanding._

" _I have Tyler…"_

" _So I've heard. I'm happy for you."_

" _Are you?" she bit down on her lip and he found himself drawn next to her, grabbing her hand and making her look back at him._

" _I am. I want you to be happy, and as long as he does that, I'm happy for you."_

" _You want me to be happy," he noticed the wheels turn in her head, "And you're right, he does make me happy. But not as happy as I used to be when I was with you. Not as happy as I was, two minutes ago when I saw you for the first time in ages."_

" _Caroline, what are you saying?"_

" _We always had the most terrible timing… and this must be the worst of all, but Klaus, I still love you. If I truly loved Tyler, those feelings for you should have been gone by now wouldn't they? But they're not, they're still here and I- Timing," she laughed, brushing away a stray tear falling down her cheek. "I'm really terrible at it, but you told me once that you wanted another chance. I can give it to you, I can cancel the wedding, I would cancel everything, you only need to ask."_

" _Caroline I can't- I can't ask you to give up everything," Klaus protested while inching closer._

" _You wouldn't. You would give me everything," she noticed him thinking it through and smiled at him, placing a kiss on his cheek before she turned towards the door. "I know it's a lot to ask, but if you still love me, and you believe we can make this work, like I believe, than you have until tomorrow."_

 _He could hear the door close behind her and let out a sigh. From all the expectations he had for this dinner, this hadn't been one of them._

 _He quickly left the bathroom, ordering another scotch at the bar before he joined his family at the table._

 _He noticed Caroline and Tyler at the other side of the table, Caroline doting on him as the perfect girlfriend while Tyler told everyone a story. If you looked at her right now, you wouldn't assume that she had just asked her ex-boyfriend to basically cancel the wedding. They looked happy, and it made everything so more complicated. Could he ruin their happiness? All for his own, could he truly be that selfish?_

* * *

"Caroline is asking for you," Rebekah walked up to him five minutes before the wedding started, and pulled him aside. "I don't know what happened between the two of you, but whatever you do, don't ruin this day for her," she hissed at him before shoving him in the direction of the stairs.

He stopped, looked up and then back at his sister. "I can't-," he turned back around and noticed his sister shaking her head before she ran back up.

He couldn't go up and tell her to cancel the wedding. He had seen the work she had done, and he had seen how happy she had been with Tyler the night before. He didn't want to ruin it all for her. Nothing had changed since their break up, he was still in New York and he couldn't make her go back to a situation she hated.

Two minutes later she returned, glaring him down. "I don't even want to know why, but she told me to tell you, that you have one last change during the ceremony. You would know the cue."

"How is she?" he asked. Maybe if he knew how she was doing, it would make his decision easier. He couldn't believe he had a last change still, and during the ceremony… he knew what that meant but surely she couldn't mean that she wanted him to stop the wedding…

"She's stressed and has a small case of cold feet; which I've been told, is normal for a bride, and I'm sure it will all get better when she's at the altar and sees Tyler. So it's probably a good thing you didn't come up, wouldn't want you to accidentally fuel her doubts and have her cancel the wedding or something ridiculous." Rebekah laughed it off before she saw Klaus face.

"Look I know this might be difficult. I mean I know I don't know half of what played out between the two of you, but I know you care. But cold feet or not, I know Caroline, and she was a mess after you two broke up. Tyler was the one person that made her smile again, that happiness is a good thing."

He nodded and walked away from his sister. He knew it was true. Caroline had wanted a clean break but they had both taken a part of each other in the process, they were broken and Caroline had found someone that helped repair that wound.

If he spoke up during the wedding, he would reopen that wound for the both of them, but wasn't that what Caroline asked him to do in the first place? The wound had never been fully repaired, so maybe, by opening it up again they could try it again and return the missing pieces.

This wedding was becoming way too difficult and not at all like the ones that he used to play with Caroline. He sighed, he needed to find Kol, if there was one person in here who would have smuggled in some alcohol, it would be him, and he needed it.

She looked great in white. It shouldn't come to a surprise to him, but seeing Caroline walk in, wearing her white lace wedding dress, had taken his breath away. His eyes were raking her in and he had to force himself to look away. It was too easy to get lost in her and he had to keep his head, before he would do something rash.

He could feel her eyes on him for a single moment while she passed him and before he knew it, he had joined Tyler at the altar. They looked like the picture perfect couple and it made him nauseous. He could see Tyler say something to Caroline, a compliment no doubt, and he noticed her laugh in return.

It was painful to witness and it wasn't until the vows that he realized he had made up his mind. He wanted Caroline, his whole heart ached for her, but he knew he couldn't be selfish with her. Tyler loved her, he made her happy, could give her what she wanted and she deserved that. He told himself that she never wanted him to stop her wedding; it was just a case of cold feet, like Rebekah had told him. Perfectly normal.

Quietly he slipped from the bench, ignoring his brother asking him where he was going. He had to get out of here; he couldn't stay and accidentally ruin her wedding, she deserved better than that.

He was lucky that Tyler had started a heartfelt speech about how Caroline had changed him, and all attention was on him. Because of it, Klaus could easily slip out of the room unnoticed but he felt her eyes on him when he reached the door.

He turned around, sent her a regretful smile and walked through it, closing them behind him.

 **Four months later**

He was waiting in the line of his favorite bakery, Rebekah would come over later that day and he knew she was always a big fan of their macaroons. It had been a while since she visited, he hadn't returned to Mystic Falls since the wedding, and he wanted to do something nice for a change.

When it was finally his turn, he noticed that they didn't have many macaroons left, so he ordered them all. From the back of the line he could hear someone mutter, "Seriously," when the girl at the register scooped them all up and placed them in a box for him.

Apparently Rebekah wasn't the only one who loved those little pastries, and he knew that voice. From all the voices, this was the last one he expected here. He stepped beside the line and turned around. "Caroline."

"Omg Klaus!" she gasped in surprise but not even three seconds later there was a beautiful smile on her face. She stepped out of the line and walked to him, "What are you doing here?"

"Me? This is New York. Last time I checked, I lived here."

She shook her head amused, "I know, so do I."

"Wait what?" he knew he had explicitly told his siblings to not tell him a thing about the wedding, or about Caroline after he had made his choice, but how could they not have warned him that she had moved to New York? "Since when?"

"Uhm," she bit her lip and he could see her think back, "I think about a month after the, well the wedding I guess. I mean after I canceled it-"

"You did what?" he interrupted; flabbergasted at the new information he was receiving. The wedding had never happened.

"I- I never said yes," she looked around unsurely. "I thought Rebekah would have told you," she apologized when she realized how little he truly knew.

"I asked her not to," he explained, "I needed a clean break."

She nodded in understanding, "Well I guess it's quite a long story then, but… I don't know if you're interested?"

"Of course," he jumped on the chance to catch up but that's when the girl at the register called him back.

"Sir, you still have to pay for those."

"Right," he looked back at Caroline and she nodded, "Later. I'm guessing you have someone coming over."

"Yes," he confirmed and when he saw her face fall he realized what she had really asked, "Rebekah is coming over, in a couple of hours." He looked back at the macaroons at the counter and back at Caroline, "I'm sure she would love to see you as well, and since I did steal the last macaroons, I'm sure you two could share them…" he offered.

"Of course!" she agreed, "And I can catch you up on what you missed until she arrives."

"So let me get this straight," Klaus said after Caroline had told him everything that had happened after he had left the wedding. "You interrupted Tyler's speech, and ran out of your own wedding, my brother got drunk and broke an ice sculpture –no surprise there- and you moved your business to New York?"

"Well yes, those are the highlights," Caroline confirmed. She knew he had more questions so she explained the most pressing matters. "Remember when you used to tell me that I was better than Mystic Falls?" Klaus nodded so she continued. "Well after we broke up, I realized that you would never return, so if we would ever make us work, I would have to leave. I hadn't really thought much about it, but I did love it here with you in New York, so I started working on starting my own business. I wanted to see if I could succeed on my own in the safe environment of Mystic Falls before I tried it in a big city. Of course I hadn't expected to start dating someone during that time, but Tyler helped me a lot with setting up my own business, and we had history and I don't know, we just grew closer I guess. I never saw it going much further until one day he asked me to marry him, and I said yes."

She shook her head, looking back at him in earnest, "I can't say I didn't love him. I did, I guess that's why I accepted. But what I hadn't realized, not until I saw you, was that I was regressing. Being with Tyler made me content with everything, I didn't try to look for bigger, better things, I didn't challenge myself the way you made, and encouraged, me to. My plans for my business were halted, and when I told him about it, he actually thought it was ridiculous. I realized he didn't believe in me, not like you had."

"Care," Klaus started, "You don't have to explain."

"No I do," she said. "Because I have to apologize to you. I used you, at my wedding. I was having doubts from the start and I was only looking for an excuse to run away and when I saw you, it was perfect."

"So it was never about me," he realized with ache in his heart. He felt relieved he had never stopped that wedding, clearly he had made more of it than it had truly been.

"It was. Everything I said was true, but you walking away, it made me stronger. I had to decide for myself and I did. I chose me. I left Mystic Falls on my own and I actually started my business in New York, and it's actually not going that bad."

"So what's next for you, love?" he wondered.

"I don't know… I mean there was this guy that I know that lives in New York, but we always had horrible timing. Maybe too much time has passed, what do you think?"

"I think," he moved closer to her, "That they've spent enough time apart," he captured her lips in a kiss and she sighed against him, wrapping her arms around him.

It wasn't perfect, but nothing had ever been for them. They were each other imperfect perfection.

 **One and a half year later**

"Caroline, stop fidgeting," Rebekah scolded while she tied the laces on the back of Caroline's dress.

"I'm sorry, it's just… I'm nervous."

Rebekah quickly tied the laces before she walked around Caroline, making sure she didn't exactly step on the fabric of her dress, before she paused in front of her friend. "Nervous… like last time?"

"What? God no!" she protested at the thought, "It's nothing like that. I think these are the normal nerves you warned me about last time. I mean it's real you know. Finally, after everything, we managed to make it work."

Rebekah looked relieved and beamed at her friend, "While I don't understand your taste in men, I'm glad we're finally becoming actual sisters," she joked and jumped aside when Caroline swatted her.

"I can't believe this is happening," Caroline told Rebekah, "It's like a dream, you know?"

"Nope, but for what it's worth, I can't believe this is happening either. I mean you getting married, I could see that. Klaus? Seriously that surprised me, but I'm happy for you two. You're two of the most important people to me, so your happiness is all that matters to me."

Caroline jumped from the platform she was standing on and enveloped her best friend in a hug. "Thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me."

Rebekah laughed and noticed the time on the clock, "Well I hate to break up our moment, but if we don't get out of here fast, my brother will be getting veeeeery nervous at that altar. I mean I love you, but you do have a record."

"Very funny," she winced at the memory. Of course she was happy that she hadn't stepped into that marriage, and continued that relationship, but she wasn't proud about the way she had handled it. Tyler had deserved better. "But you're right. Klaus and I have waited long enough."

She almost skipped out of the room but Rebekah was quick to stop her. "Aren't you forgetting something?" she called after her.

Caroline stopped in her tracks and looked around in surprise. She looked down, she was wearing her dress and she had checked the mirror and knew she looked great. She had gone for a lace wedding dress once more, but with a different design, in an off-white color and a sweetheart bodice. She loved the way it clung to her body until it fell down in a wider skirt around her and she had twirled around it many times before wearing it for real today. She continued looking down at her feet and noticed she was wearing her shoes. Her hand flew to her neck but she could feel the necklace he had gifted her hanging there as well, moving to her wrist she could feel the matching diamond bracelet as well.

She turned back to Rebekah in confusion and then noticed the veil in her hands. "Oooh," she called out in realization, "Yeah I might have forgotten that one."

Rebekah just laughed while she walked over to Caroline and placed the veil over her head, tucking in some stray curls while she was busy. "Now you're done," she told her friend with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe her best friend was getting married. With her brother.

"Thank you," Caroline told her in earnest before turning around once more, "Now let's go. I have a wedding to attend."

"You're staring," Kol whispered when Caroline entered the room in a vision of white lace.

Klaus ignored his brother. Wasn't that the whole point about this entrance? All eyes on the bride? Besides it's not like he was ever able to look away from her anyway. She looked positively entrancing and he never wanted her to wear anything else but that dress. Although he was positive he would change his mind about that at the end of the evening.

When she stopped in front of her, his breath stopped. Rebekah helped her pull the veil back so he could look into her eyes and she was beaming at him. She looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her and he automatically returned the smile.

"Are you ready?" he asked her, reaching out his hand to her.

"Born," she said and accepted his. Together they turned towards the pastor, ready to start the ceremony and their life together.

The pastor started thanking everyone for gathering here today, but Klaus and Caroline were too busy gazing into each other's eyes to pay much attention. She couldn't believe they were finally doing this.

They had decided to forego the vows, and they did them together last night in private. Their words were only meant for each other and they hadn't felt the need to share them with a hundred of their guests. She smiled at Klaus and she could see him mouth 'I love you' to her. She hadn't ever felt this happy.

The room grew quiet and she realized that the pastor had stopped talking. She could feel everyone's eyes on her and she broke the eye contact with Klaus, looking at the pastor who was looking at her in expectation. "I'm sorry, what?" she asked and she could hear her bridesmaid's chuckle.

"Do you, Caroline For-" the pastor started again and Caroline interrupted, "Oh that! Yeah, yeah of course!" she quickly rushed out.

Klaus chuckled and she could hear Kol call out from behind him, "You could at least pretend you were thinking this thing through." She shook her head in amusement and waited until the pastor continued.

"Do you, Niklaus Mikaelson, take Caroline Forbes to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have-,"

"I do," Klaus interrupted.

The pastor appeared to have given up and continued his service. "Then may we have the rings?"

Kol searched his pockets for the rings, not before faking twice that he had lost them and presented them to the pair. They both picked up the one, intended for the other.

They looked at each other happily while they slid the ring on each other's fingers, a token of the bond they had.

"By the authority vested in me by the State of New York I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Klaus immediately walked closer, but before he could capture her lips, she had already pressed her lips against his. He dipper her backwards, knowing she would love it as a picture, and using the angle to deepen their kiss. After almost a minute they parted, knowing they had more time for it later, and that their guests were waiting.

"Ready, wife?" Klaus asked her while he grabbed her hand, ready to leave the church to move to their new venue.

"You know I will never get sick of hearing that word, right husband?"

"A lot can happen in time," Klaus joked.

"We happened. We finally found the right time and now we have forever together."

"And it starts now," Klaus finished for her.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
